everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Monique Wolf
Monique Wolf is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf from the fairytale Three Little Pigs. She is currently 15, her birthday is on 1st of January, and she is part wolf by blood. Monique is a new transfer student in Ever After High and she is taking the side of the Royals. Character Personality Monique is rather rough and a little tomboyish even though she puts on makeup everyday. She considers herself as a Lone Wolf mainly because her father wasn't much of a friendly wolf and because almost everyone fears her. However, her roomate, Jayla Diamonds doesn't fear her and soon became her best friend forever after. Monique also claims that she isn't the Lovey-Dovey type. So she doesn't care about romance and all those stuff. Appearance Monique has long and straight black hair with her fringe swept to the left and gold eyes (only one visible, the other is covered up). She wears a turtleneck red shirt with puffy sleeves, brown fur arm glove thingey, a brown strap connected to a pouch around her waist, a black mini skirt and a pair of light pink socks along with gold and brown furry boots. She also has a small golden hat with fake wolf ears on top, similar to Kitty's. Fairy Tale-The three little pigs Monique Wolf is destined to be the next Big Bad Wolf-Which, she accepts and is excited about. In her story, she will first meet the first little pig and knock on the door, then when the pig doesn't answer, she'll then say her father's favourite phrase, "I'll huff and puff and blow the house down." when the pig doesn't answer, she blows the house down and watches as the pig runs to the next house, where the second pig lives. She then walks over to the second house and does the same thing as she did before, only to watch as the two pigs run over to the next house which was made of bricks. Monique will try to blow the brick house down but it wouldn't budge, therefore she decides to climb in through the chimney but she unfortunately falls down into a pot of hot soup, scalding her. Relationships Family Monique only has a father, which is the big bad wolf. Her mother has been deceased for 16 years and has died on the day of Monique's birth. Not having a mom made her sad and determined to care for her father even more than anyone could even imagine. She loves her father dearly and will do anything to make him happy. Friends Due to being the daughter of the big bad wolf, Monique has been feared by many of the other students. They fear that she will eat them, mainly because her father did that in the past. She grew up as a lone wolf and didn't had any friends until she met Jayla who soon became her best friend forever after. Pets Monique has a baby wolf named 'Night Wolf'. She doesn't really talk about her wolf much. Romance Monique isn't the lovey-dovey type, resulting in her not really caring about having a relationship. She didn't know what love is like since she never saw her parents together and because her father stayed single for all those 16 years. However, she said she would love a tough and rough wolf boy who knows and understand how she feels. Pictures of Monique Note: I will design more clothing for her so just be patient and wait a little more, alright? :) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Three Little Pigs